


Loki Laufeyson

by Madame_Butterfly



Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Victorian England, Good Loki, Governess Loki, Intersex Loki, Loki teaches, Loki's Mamma approves, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Thor is a Gentleman
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-06
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2018-02-03 15:46:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1750007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madame_Butterfly/pseuds/Madame_Butterfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Thor and Loki walk along a beach and certain things happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing associated with Marvel in any way shape or form. 
> 
> Comments and Kudos are greatly appreciated. 
> 
> My literary prowess is something to be desired.

They walk along the beach, they talk idly, the tiny wire-haired terrier in Loki's arms Thor with his hands in his pockets. 

Thor stops a moment. 

"Are you quite alright?" Loki asks inquiring about his health 

"There is something I wish to ask" Thor says slowly, calmly gathering his energies for what he plans to say.

"Then speak, I wish to hear it" Loki smiles at Thor, he doesn't smile often this in itself is a treat. 

"You are very dear to me" Thor says earning a blush from Loki, Loki thought himself past the age of blushing...clearly not. "As such there is no other I would rather spend my natural life with" 

Thor is proposing, proposing to Loki. His heart races. Yes! Yes! Yes! One part of him screams while another more doubtful questions his actions. 

Loki beams he smiles widely "Are you in earnest then?" He asks unsure of the answer

"I have never been more so" Thor takes Loki's hand in his. 

"Will my Mamma approve?" Loki asks ever worrying about his mamma and what she would think. 

"Yes, I asked her if she would give her blessing when you went put on your cloak. She said if I had yours then I had hers" Thor says setting any uneasy feelings to rest. 

"Then I will marry you" Loki says proudly taking one of Thor's hands in his much smaller, delicate one. 

"You love me then?" Thor asks knowing the answer already. 

"Yes, I love you with all my heart"

Thor grins and gently pulls Loki to him they both slowly lean forward. Inching slowly until their lips meet. 

They kiss, it is completely chaste but nevertheless conveys any and all feelings either person has. 

It is bliss.


	2. Humble Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki has humble beginnings indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing associated with Marvel neither do I make profit, my literary prowess is something to be desired and I love comments and kudos, they are truely wonderful.
> 
> If anyone is wondering this was inspired 'Jane Eyre' of which I have recently fallen in love with, especially Mr Rochester.

Their relationship was unlike that of any ordinary governess and gentleman. Contrary to what one may think Loki Laufeyson was _not_ employed by a Mr. Thor Odinson of Valhalla Park but engaged by one Sir Alfred Boromir, Baronet. To teach his young daughter Joan. His son; the Young Alfred Boromir had recently left for Eton to receive his formal education.

 

He was of a middle class background secondchild to survive infancy. He was the baby of the family. His parents were Farbauti and Laufey of the house of Jotunheimr which had since lost it's noble standing several decades before.

 

As the youngest child Loki was subject to being treated with 'kid gloves' as some might say. He was not spoiled senseless with gifts and sweets like some children but with unwavering kindness which was to leave him dependent on his family for many things, but as 'Petit Loki' his mamma's baby. He did not sew well, he could hem and sew a seam but not much else, he could do basic embroidery.

 

His passion was with drawing and painting. He used both the feminine water colours and the more masculine oils.

 

Some years passed in obscurity before it came time for Loki to leave, their family had incurred a number of debts due to the death of their grandpapa who was a profligate indeed. As a result their loving Grandmamma came to live with them, due to their grandmamma living with them and the strain on their economic resources Loki felt it necessary that he leave home and take up a job so that he might lighten the strain on his family. He was aged ten and nine, an adult and as such could leave if he wanted to, only with his Papa and Mamma's permission.

 

He would be a governess.

 

He made that decision while in bed one night. _'A governess can support themselves and be among fine people'_ was his reasoning.

 

He brought up the topic at tea time the next afternoon.

 

 

____________

 

 

 

“Mamma, Papa, Grandmamma” He said calmly, he had prepared what he was going to say and ran through it throughout the day in his head.

 

“Yes child?” Papa asks.

 

“I think it time that I leave home” Loki says carefully, piquing Helblindi's interest

 

“Leave home? Mamma says “But whatever for?”

 

“I should like to be a governess” Loki twists his handkerchief in his hands nervously

 

“A governess?” Cries Helblindi “Why without us you couldn't look after yourself let alone other children”

 

Helblindi is not really as malicious as he might sound, he is Loki's brother, they are meant to fight like Scots and the English. It's expected of the pair.

 

“You may think I cannot think for myself, that I am incapable of doing such things but you must allow me to say that you have never permitted me to, it is not that I cannot, but that none will allow me” Loki speaks quickly hoping he doesn't embarrass Helblindi.

It takes some hours of careful persuasion and good natured debate before the Patriarch reluctantly decides that Loki may become a governess.

 

He immediately write an advertisement to have put in the paper.

 

_Young man, accustomed to tuition seeks position as governess_

_Write to L.L at Moor House, M----_

 

There is but one reply.

 

_If L.L is still looking for employment and is willing to depart within the fortnight he may find employment at 'Boromir Park' near Cheshire._

 

_Mrs. Marianne Carey_

 

 

Loki writes back that afternoon.

 

 _L.L is prepared to leave whenever is appropriate_  

 

_Loki Laufeyson of Moor House_

 

 

In Mrs. Carey's next letter is two pounds to cover the travel cost and where he is to meet the coachman who will then take him to Boromir Park.

 

He leaves the day after next. He rises early and washes quickly and dresses ever faster, he gulps down a hurried breakfast and bids goodbye to his family and their maid-servant, Bessie.

 

There are tears.

 

But Loki perseveres and takes his leave.

 

He arrives at a small Inn an hour or so away from Boromir Park where he meets one Mr John Howard, he is to take Loki to Boromir Park.

 

 

 


End file.
